seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 28
Freya, opened her eyes, and groaned. She tried to get up, but noticed that she was covered in bandages. She looked around, and noticed everyone but Tack was covered in bandages. Taka and Ness are eating cereal, while looking like mummies. Rangton, drinking vodka, sees Freya squirming, and chuckles a little. "Congratulations, she made it." "How long... Have I been out for?" "Okay... Who woke up first?" Christie raise her hand. "I did, a few hours after I was knocked out... Covered in bandages. Tack wasted all the bandages on us. I then told him that didn't really work, and I healed the rest of you. Oak woke up next, the next day." "So me?" "About... 3 days." "Shit... When can I get up?" "About a few hours. I'm still fixing your bones. Don't feel bad, though. You survived something that would have killed the average person about... 651 times." "Really? Who got second worse?" "Zozo. 419 dead people. Or, 312 elephants. Or... 543 monkeys. Or 81 sea kings. Or..." Zozo, covered in bandages, walked past Christie. "We get it." "Sorry, it's just kind of fun." Malk, came in, with bandages on everywhere but his scars, and he is holding a skillet full of bacon. "Who wants delicious fatty greasy goods?" Everyone raised their hands. - Tack stuffed a whole platter of bacon in his mouth, with Freya chewing on one, and she's asking questions, that Rangton answers. "So the marines?" "They mostly leave us alone. We actually got a gift basket from them. Apparently, our opponents were not very popular." "Shocker. So, the other two?" "They're at there boats. Todo, woke up first, and he seemed pretty miffed that he got his ass kicked so soon in the fight. How should I feel then? I could own him in a fight, and I lost at practically the same time as him." "So... Who beat up Masatoshi?" "Baldur." "Baldur?" "Giant." "Where is he?" "Meeting the 5th star vice admiral that just came." "..." Freya spit up blood, and fell down, trying hard not to cry... And failing. Rangton doesn't look surprised, and munches on bacon, while pouring scotch in his mouth. "Yeah, that's how I reacted. In fact, the only reason why I'm not freaking out right now is because I'm pissing myself as we speak." Oak, nods, and thumbs to himself. "I cried when I heard who it was." Freya, gets up, and looks worried. "Who is it?" "Ayano." "... A...Ayano..." Zozo nods, and nervously chuckles while sweating. "The exact women. The Queen of the Coming storm." Even Tack, nods in fear to the statement. "Mason told me about her once. He said that Ayano is strong... Real strong. Even Tobias, who refuses to admit that most marines are strong, agreed with Mason on that. If the two can agree on someone's strength... Then this Ayano women is easily more powerful then Masatoshi is. At our current strength... If we fought him... We'll lose." Everyone nods, and Malk, laughing a little, grabs a vile of poison. "I call this the Mirakuru. If we drink it, I'm certain our deaths will be painless, and even pleasant. You know... Just in case we see Balthazar coming towards us." Rangton raises two fingers. "Give me two cups of that. Mix some Champagne in that too." - The marine boat docks at the harbor, and one marine comes out. He has a cigarette in his mouth, with shiny black hair. He wears a black coat, and has a katana on his back. He comes out, putting his foot on top of a wooden beam, and scowls. "How the hell did I get placed here? This shit hole isn't up to my standards. I prefer something more epic. Get me out of this shit hole, and place me in Wano. Give me a few days, and even the Daiymo will be licking the 5 stars boots." He gets smacked in the head by the person next to him. A woman with a ripped up tank top, has a skull on her head, and markings on her face. She has long flowing silver hair, and she puts her hands through it. "Now Balthi, be nicer." "IT'S BALTHAZAR!" "I know... It's just... I CAN'T CALL YOU THAT! YOU'RE JUST WAY TOO CUTE!" She Glomps him, and he tries to push her away. Which makes it hard, given his 5'8 height and her 9'2 height. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SLENDER AND WEIGH SO MUCH?!" "Hey, I only weigh 242 lbs!" "EXACTLY!" "Well, it's skinny." "You don't even act like a 5th star vice admiral. Or even a queen of the Amazons." "I admit... I may be weird... BUT ONLY AROUND CUTE GUYS!" She Glomps Balthazar again, and he's being chocked by her, when a marine coughs. Ayano notices, and straightens up, saluting. "YES SIR!" "YOU'RE THE DAMN VICE ADMIRAL!" "Sorry." She nervously chuckles, and Balthazar groans. He takes out a piece of paper, and gives it to the marine. "Read this." "Okay... 'Part 1. Ayano is bad around men. She will either A.), find you adorable and Glomp you. B.), she will find you handsome and become tongue tied. Or C.), think you are rugged, and become a nervous reck. It doesn't matter how different they look, all and any men will be one of the three, unless they are an enemy.' So... Which one am I?" "She saluted you... So C." "Oh. Okay, 'Part 2. Ayano requires an average amount of 1,000 pounds of meat to eat per day. Unless she doesn't eat this amount, she will starve, complain, and wither away'. Where does that all go..." The marine stares at her massive Breast, and he stops himself. "That explains so much. 'Part 3. Ayano does not like you talking about her choice of outfits. That, harming her friends, hating women, being a criminal, and vegetables are the only things that make her angry.'. Okay, good idea. 'Part 4. Ayano requires to be leashed. If she does not, she will run off like a dog.'" Balthazar snaps his finger, and puts a dog collar around Ayano's neck. "Thanks for reminding me." "You're welcome. Oh, last part. 'Part 5. Handle Ayano with delicate care. One accidental problem, and she will sink an island with her power. She won't mean it, it's just what will happen'. What?" "Trust me, it's not exaggerating." Ayano puts her legs up, and she tries to run. Balthazar tugs on the leash, and she stops dead on her tracks. Her face becomes sad, and she has tears in her eyes. "Balthi! I wanna go out!" "Ayano!" "PLEASE!" "Last time I did, you got in trouble!" "I PROMISE!" "Ayano... Come on. It's my job to make sure you don't get in trouble." "Okay. Just... This once? I promise to come to the marine base in one hour! After that, I promise to stay on the leash!" Balthazar thinks over it, and he shakes his head. "Why... Why am I doing this?" He takes the leash off, and he touches her nose. "Don't mess up. Now, run along. Can you find the marine base?" "YES!" "Good. One hour!" "Okay!" She raises her leg, and speeds off, laughing and doing cartwheels. Balthazar shakes his head, and he looks to the marine. "So... Are you two..." "No. I wish, but no." "Why not?" "She'd break me. Trust me... We tried... I went to the hospital for a week." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc